Out the Back Door
by TheUnfaithfulWanderer
Summary: Rumors are spreading like wildfire around camp about a karaoke party that Beckendorf and Thalia secretly planned... except that it's not so secret anymore. Silena persuaded Percy and Annabeth to go to this party and enjoy themselves for once; But, when Percy is pushed into singing in front of the entire camp with no prior experience, will he melt under the pressure? R
1. Chapter 1

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I glanced at the Dining Hall on my way to my cabin. A stage was set up in front with streamers hanging and secret confetti cannons hidden by the Stoll brothers

So, it seems the rumors are true. And by rumors, of course, I mean Silena Beauregard.

"Hey! Hey, Percy!" A familiar female voice called from behind me.

Speak of the devil.

I turned to see the daughter of Aphrodite charging at me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Silena." I said as she approached, her blue eyes burst with excitement. "Did you hear?!" She demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. From you. About three times."

She giggled. "Sorry! I'm just so excited! Camp Half-Blood finally has a Karaoke Night!" She said it loud enough that anyone passing by would hear, as if they hadn't heard already.

"You're going to sing, right?" She asked while nearly jumping for joy.

I chuckled. "There is no way in Tartarus."

Silena smirked. "What if Annabeth asked you?"

My cheeks flushed and my stomach made a tight knot. "That's-"

"Great!" Silena interrupted. "See you later!" And she burst into a run, heading toward the sword fighting area.

I called after her."Hey! Wait! I didn't-!"

But she was gone. Man, I've never seen a girl run so fast in heels.

**Annabeth's P.O.V. **

I stabbed the straw dummy with my dagger. I pulled it back out, somersaulted to my left and reentered the blade. My camp shirt stuck to my back and my used-to-be-jeans were now cut at mid-thigh, the former legs laid somewhere beside the dummy.

With a quick flip of my dagger, it sinks through the dummy's neck. I watch as its head rolls at my feet.

I heard quick footsteps coming from behind me. "Annabeth! Annabeth!"

My reflexes kicked in. I dropped my dagger and had the speaker in a head lock before they could ever say "Hades"

A girl screamed and it took me a moment to realize that the scream came from Silena Beauregard who was imprisoned in my arms.

"Oh my gods!" I released Silena immediately.

Silena stumbled forward and tried to fix her hair. Guilt invaded my whole body. I really must have scared her because her breathing was slightly uneven as she pulled a knot out of her hair.

"What the Hades?"She demanded.

I frowned. "I'm sorry! It was reflex!"

"No!" She said impatiently. "I mean, what the Hades is up with your hair?"

She tried to smooth my frizzy curls but I swatted her hand away, making her grunt in frustration.

"Did you hear? Did you hear?" Silena asked excitedly.

I raised my eyebrow "Hear about what?"

"The party! It's Karaoke Night! Tonight!" Her voice was so high I almost had to cover my ears.

Karaoke Night? I wonder how Mr. D. pulled that off. Is Percy going to be there? I mean, not that I care…

"Oh, that's cool," I said. "but I think I'll pass. I'm not-"

"No!" Silena almost shouted "You have to come! Percy is coming! He wants you to come too!"

I felt my face start to heat up.

He does? I thought. Will he sing? Gods, I hope he does. Argh, stop it Annabeth. Mother doesn't approve, period. But, gods, why does he have to been so cu-?

"Annabeth?" Silena snaps her fingers in front of my face, jerking me from my thoughts. "Olympus to Annabeth."

I blinked. "Um, yeah. Sorry." I ran my hand through my messy ponytail. "Ok, I'll go. But I'm not singing."

Silena beamed. "Yay! Meet me at my cabin at 5:00! Bye!"

And with that she sped off, leaving me wondering what the Hades I just got myself into.

The sun is still high as I walked to the Aphrodite cabin. I'm wearing a fresh camp t-shirt and a real pair of shorts. My damp hair is pulled into a bun.

The Aphrodite cabin is vacant. That's strange. As I walked through the door I spotted Silena sitting on her bunk, painting her nails some pink color that I'm sure as some kind of fruity name.

"Knock, knock." I say loud enough for the whole cabin to hear, if there was anyone here.

Silena turned and smiled. Her smile was as welcoming and friendly as always but when she looked at what I was wearing her face melted into horror. Gods, did I look that bad?

She bounced off her bunk gracefully. "Annabeth, what are you wearing?"

"Um, my camp shirt." I said a little uncomfortable.

Silena rolls her eyes. "You can't wear that." She taps the bun at the top of my head. "And no hair will be up tonight."

"But-"I attempt to say.

"No buts. You want to impress Percy, don't you?" She said with a giggle.

"No!" I say quickly but the blush on my cheeks is unmistakable

Silena smiled widely. "Well, then let's get started!"

She sits me down in front of a mirror that must be at least 3 feet wide and has my hair out of the bun before I even have time to think, which is saying something for a daughter of Athena.

For the next half hour Silena blew dry my hair using a cylinder brush that made my curls look like bouncy springs. She applied a layer of mascara to my eyelashes along with a sweep of blush on my cheeks.

When I thought we were finished with the makeup Silena raised my hand and showed me two different kinds of pink nail polish.

"Peach Paradise or Passion Pomegranate?" She asked

Well, I was right about the fruity names

"No nail polish." I said stubbornly "Especially not pink."

For once Silena didn't argue. "Alright, time for clothes!"

I groan. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Her smile deepened. She ran to her closet and started pulling out random outfit that had way too much glitter. "They are too normal." She said as she threw a random shirt behind her.

And in no time Silena had me in the nicest pair of jeans I've ever seen, a plain V neck t-shirt and a sleeveless olive green utility vest that I actually really liked.

Silena brushed her hair one more time, grabbed my hand and said "Let's go! And she dragged me to the Dining Hall.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

From where I was sitting it looked like the Stoll brothers had confetti cannons in every possible hiding place. The stage was huge, with speakers taller than me. Streamers of every color were hanging from the roof and ceiling.

People were everywhere: Dancing, laughing and singing. I watched as a satyr and a dryad danced together, he twirled her multiple times, dip her and plant a kiss on her lips. It took me a moment to realize that was Grover and Juniper.

My eyes swept across the Dining Hall as I sipped my blue Coke. But once my eyes caught sight of a particular daughter of Athena I spit out the soda to stop from choking on it.

Annabeth looked gorgeous. Even more then she normally did. She wasn't in anything fancy; just jeans, a gray shirt and a vest but she never looked more beautiful.

"You ok, Percy?" Annabeth asked as she sat down next to me.

I hoped to all the gods the blue Coke hadn't come out my nose. "Me? Oh, y-yeah. I'm fine." Wow, was it hot in here?

She laughed. "Your such a seaweed brain." She glanced at me. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I blinked and cleared my throat. "Like what?"

She studied me for a second. "Like…" Her voice died as her cheeks turned a bright pink. "Never mind."

With perfect timing, Silena bounced into the seat next to Annabeth. "Hey, guys! Have you seen Charley?"

"No." Annabeth and I said at the same time.

"I think he had something to do before the party." Annabeth said.

I noticed Annabeth shiver as she spoke. It was a little cold for a summer night. I saw goose bumps line her bare arms.

"You cold?" I asked her. A stupid question.

She noticed the goose bumps and rubbed them away. "No. I'm fine."

I raised my eyebrow. "You sure? You want my jacket?"

I began to slip my arms out of the sleeves but she stopped me. "Really. I'm fine."

Suddenly a familiar voice was behind us. "Annabeth! Kelp Head!" I turned to see a punk, spiky haired cousin of mine.

Annabeth shot to her feet. "Thaila!"

Thaila smiled as Annabeth gave her a bear hug. Having Thaila here must have been like Christmas in July for Annabeth. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked excitedly. "Are all the Hunters here?"

Thaila shook her head. "No, just me. I actually got called here."

"By who?" I asked.

Beckendorf stepped behind Thaila, which startled me because I didn't see him a second ago. "By me." He said proudly. His voice was so low against the loud music I almost didn't hear him.

Wow, now I'm confused. "Why would you call Thaila?" Annabeth asked.

Beckendorf looked at Annabeth and smiled. "Because I couldn't have you hogging my girl." As he said it he effortlessly scooped up Silena bridal style and sat down in her seat with her now in his lap. He kissed her cheek, making her blush and giggle.

Thaila, paying no attention to the lovebirds, snickered. "What are you wearing, Percy?"

I looked down at my jeans and black dress shirt. What was wrong with it? I thought I looked pretty good. The only thing that might be wrong with it is my blue zip up sweater over my shirt but, hey, it's a little cold tonight.

"Just some clothes I found in my closet." I said, trying to sound cool and relaxed. I think I failed.

"Why so fancy?" Annabeth asked as a blond curl fell in front of her face. I resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear.

"Look who's talking, Wise Girl… Is that makeup?" I grinned. She turned a shade of red and jabbed me in the side. Lucky the music was too loud to hear me grunt but by Annabeth's satisfied smile I would say she heard it.

Thaila sat down with us. "So, who is singing tonight?"

Silena squirmed slightly in Beckendorf's lap. "Percy is!" she said with utter delight.

I said "No, I'm not" the same time Annabeth said "You are?"

Thalia laughed. "Come on, Perce! See if you can sing your ABC's!"

I rolled my eyes and Annabeth giggle.

Annabeth nudged me with her elbow. "Yeah, come on Seaweed Brain. I dare you..." She voice was taunting.

Was she mocking me? I can sing! Wait, can I? I've never sang in front of anyone. I felt a slight tug in my chest that I couldn't quite explain.

"Um….Um…" Was all I could process.

Thaila snickered. "What's the matter, Kelp Head? You scared?"

"No." I said quickly. I glanced toward the stage; a daughter of Iris had finished singing and everyone was cheering.

I took a deep breath. "Ok, I'll do it." I turned to Silena. "Come be my backup."

She beamed excitedly.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I watched Silena and Percy walk up to the stage, while leaving me, Thaila and Beckendorf sitting impatiently in our seats. I was a little worried for Percy, I didn't even know if he could sing.

I saw him looking through the selection of music. I few times Silena pointed out a song but Percy either didn't like it or didn't know it.

Thaila noticed me staring, making me blush and look at my feet

Suddenly I was overwhelmed by the smell of ocean air. I turned around half expecting to see Percy with his goofy smile on his face but no one was there. I realized that smell was coming from his sweater; I hadn't even noticed that he slipped it onto my shoulders. I looked back at Percy; he was only wearing his black dress shirt and jeans.

I slid my arms into the sleeves and zipped it up. It was so warm, my goose bumps disappeared instantly. It was way too big for me, the sleeves going past my hands. I pressed the fabric that overlapped my hands to my face and inhaled the scent. The crisp salt water smell both clouded and cleared my head.

"Hey," Thaila said, jolting me from my thoughts. "He is about to start."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I hopped up on the stage with Silena and her sister who I recognized as Lucy. Two Apollo boys walked behinds us.

We formed a trapezoid on the stage with the girls on either side of me and the guys behind us.

One glance at Silena and I could see how excited she was. I wasn't sure how to feel, I know the song pretty well…

Silena looked at me and mouthed one word "Annabeth"

I looked where she and Thaila were seating. I noticed she was wearing my sweater and I smiled to myself.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I looked up to the stage as the music blast to life and the daughters of Aphrodite began singing:

_Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark_

_No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_

_Found another victim_

_But no one's ever gonna find Miss Jackson_

_Jackson_

The girls clapped their hands to the beat as the Apollo boys kicked in for the backup singing when Percy began to sing:

_You put a sour little flavor in my mouth now_

_You move in circles hoping no one's gonna find out_

_But we're so lucky,_

_Kiss the ring and let 'em bow down_

_Looking for the time of your life _

_No one's gonna find out_

Percy found my eyes and locked them tightly onto his.

_A pretty picture but the scenery is so loud,_

_A face like heaven catching lighting in your nightgown,_

_But back away from the water, babe, you might drowned_

_The party isn't over tonight _

_Party in your night gown_

_Hey_

_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_Hey_

_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway. _

_Hey_

_I love her anyway. _

_Hey_

_I love her anyway _

_Hey_

_Out the back door goddamn_ _but I love her anyway_

I felt eyes widen. Percy's lips tilted up as his sea green eyes remained locked on my face, which I could feel was a bright pink.

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_

_Are you nasty?_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_

_Are you nasty?_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_

_Are you nasty? Are you nasty?_

_I love her anyway_

It was Percy's turn to blush. His voice was almost hypnotizing. Crowd was going wild already, with girls screaming and couples dancing.

_Oh,_

_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_Oh_

_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

_Way down 'til the fire finally dies out_

_You've got 'em wrapped around your finger watch 'em fall down_

_There's something beautiful and tragic in the fall out_

_Let me say it one more time _

_Tragic in the fall out_

_Hey_

_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_Hey_

_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway _

_Hey, hey, hey_

_I love her anyway Hey_

_I love her anyway Hey_

_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

He seemed to have more confidence in his singing. He ran his hand through his messy black hair and smirked at me, making my heart flutter.

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_

_Are you nasty?_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_

_Are you nasty?_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_

_Are you nasty? Are you nasty?_

_I love her anyway_

_Oh_

_Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_Oh_

_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

Percy paused while the girls started singing again.

_Climbing out back the door, didn't leave a mark_

_No one knows it's you Miss Jackson_

_Found another victim_

_But no one's ever gonna find Miss Jackson _

_Jackson_

Percy started singing once again.

_Sing the next um, hit record_

_I love her anyway_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_

_Are you nasty?_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_

_Are you nasty?_

_Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson, Miss Jackson_

_Are you nasty? Are you nasty?_

_I love her anyway_

_Oh_

_When will you be waking up tomorrow morning?_

_Oh_

_Out the back door goddamn but I love her anyway_

Percy said the last line louder than any other line in the song. He breathed out a sigh of relief. The crowd went ballistic. I could feel my eyes still wide with surprise.

I watched him sprint off the stage. He weaved through the jumping and screaming crowd.

He made it back to me and Thaila but before I could tell him he did great or ask what was with the song he wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips to mine

**Percy's P.O.V.**

All the times I imagined this moment, I never got it right. Her lips are so much softer and sweeter, and they fit against mine so perfectly it's like we were formed that way. Everything around us seemed to fade away.

I felt her tense against my arms, and I thought she was going to push me away.

You idiot! I thought. She isn't-

My thoughts were cut off when I felt her slid her hands up my chest and settle on my shoulders. My one hand held her tightly against me and the other I let run through her beautiful curls.

I finally pulled away for air. Her eyes stayed closed a moment than fluttered open, revealing their gorgeous stormy gray color. Her cheeks were a deep pink. She studied my face for a second, trying to find words. I was sure she was going to punch me.

It took me a moment to realize that we were both covered in glitter. Glitter? I saw the Stoll brothers out of the corner of my eye, who were high fiving. Apparently they decided to turn the Dining Hall into a glittery snow globe with the confetti cannon.

I turned my full attention back to Annabeth. Her hands were still placed on my shoulders.

Suddenly something gripped the back of my shirt and yanked me away from Annabeth. I felt an instant chill from her absents.

What the Hades is going on?! I thought

"Hey!" I fought against the hand that was dragging me to the woods. My fist hit something that felt like hard flesh.

"Ow!" said a familiar husky voice. "Will you calm down, Prissy?!"

Prissy? I haven't been called that since I was 12. And the only person who called me that was-

"Clarisse? What are you doing?! I was in the middle of something!"

Clarisse yanked me to my feet still but my shirt; we were somewhere near Zeus's Fist. "Well too bad, " She spat. "One of the confetti canons went wrong and trees caught fire, the nymphs are freaking out. I came to get you to put it out. Now let's go!" And she charged farer into the woods.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I watched Clarisse drag Percy away. I wanted to follow but the crowd swallowed them as they turned around.

I stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. My lips still tingled from the kiss. My waist felt cold where he held me.

Silena shot into my line of sight. "Oh. My. Gods." She looked like to was about to explode.

"What… I…" Was all I could think of

Thaila walk up next to us. "Whoa. I didn't think he would ever work up the nerve."

"He really just…?" I asked, unable to finish.

"Yes" They both said. Wow…

Thaila hugged me. "I'm sorry, but I need to go. The Hunters need me."

I hugged back. "Oh, ok. Bye Thaila."

As soon as Thaila was of sight Silena grabbed my wrist and with the biggest smile on her face said "My cabin. Now."

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I sat on the edge of my bed after pacing my cabin. I was in the woods for almost 2 hours. The trees that had caught fire went out easily with my waterfall but it took a while for the nymphs to calm down, not that I blame them.

It must been somewhere around 9:00 because the sky was dark and the stars were sparkling.

My thoughts drifted to Annabeth. What have I done? I ruined our friendship. I couldn't lose her; she is my best friend, my battle partner, my Wise Girl. I shouldn't have kissed her, as much as I wanted to.

There was a small knock at the front door. But when I opened it no one was there.

It took me a second to realize who it was. I reacted out into the night and pulled off the New York Yankees cap that turned Annabeth invisible.

She appeared in front of me. She was wearing gray pajama pants with a black fitted t-shirt that had "Genius" written across the front. Her hair was beautifully woven into a bun with a few blond curls framing her face that could have only been done with a little daughter of Aphrodite magic. The thing that made my heart glow was that she was still wearing my jacket.

She didn't meet my eyes. "Hey." She said shyly.

"Hey" I said. "Look, I'm sorry I kissed you. I didn't mean-"

I was cut off when Annabeth surged toward me and pressed her lips to mine. I was completely shocked. On instinct I slid my arms around her and lifted her up so her face was level with mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck while one of her hands slid into my hair.

When she pulled away my brain felt like mush. I must have had a really stupid look on my face because Annabeth giggled. She adjusted her arms so her elbows were on my shoulders and she pushed herself up so I had to look up at her.

I almost too lost in her gray eyes to speak. "I-I'm awake, right?"

She laughed. "Yes you are, Seaweed Brain."

"This is really happening?" I probably sounded so stupid but I had to know if I hadn't fallen into some kind of wonderland.

Her smile was almost ear to ear. "Yes, it is."

"And you like me?"

She hesitated for a moment, her cheeks turning a dark pink. "I might."

I kissed her nose. "You're not making this easy, Wise Girl."

Her grip tightened on me as she laughed again. "I am never, ever going to make things easy for you."

I propped her back on her feet but still kept my arms around her. "Promise?"

"I swear it on the Styx."

"Thank the gods." I kissed her again.

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

At first Percy's heart was beating so fast I thought it might explode, but once we lay on his bed and cuddled he relaxed almost instantly.

He had me against him so there was no room between us, not that I minded. My head rested on his collar bone while his face was buried in my hair. We stayed like that for hours, not talking just enjoying each other's warmth.

The one time Percy moved was when he pulled the covers over us.

"So, where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?" He asked with amusement in his voice.

My face started to heat up when I looked into his sea green eyes. "I think you know, Seaweed Brain."

He laughed and kissed my lips.

I fell asleep to the sound of the beating of his heart, the smell of ocean air and the taste of his salty lips in my mouth.

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I woke up to Annabeth's voice. "Percy. Percy, wake up."

I opened my eyes to see Annabeth standing over me with a slight bed-head, which was the most adorable thing I ever saw.

She smiled. "You drool when you sleep."

I sat up a little embarrassed and wiped my mouth. Annabeth laughed. "I need to go back to my cabin before my brothers and sisters notice I'm gone."

"Aww!" I began to pout like a little kid.

"Don't be like that, Seaweed Brain." She smiled.

When she was about to walk away I quickly grabbed her around the waist, pulled her into my lap and kissed her entire face.

She squealed and laughed. "Percy! Stop it!"

I kissed her lips. "Why?" My voice was steady

She studied me for a moment, her expression now serious. "I don't know…. I hate that."

She got up and grabbed her Yankees cap. "Go out the back door. "I suggested.

She nodded, slipped on her cap and walked out the back door. I walked to the back door and stared at the morning light.

I sang to myself. "Out the back door, " I took a deep breath. "But I love her anyway."

An invisible laugh startled me. I blushed as a pair of lips pushed against mine."Well, of course you do Seaweed Brain. I love you too."

I heard her footsteps walk toward the Athena cabin. I spent the next half hour staring at the rising sun, trying to think of a way to turn Annabeth from a "Miss Jackson" to a "Mrs. Jackson"


	2. DISCLAIMER (please read)

**Hey guys, there was no disclaimer at the beginning of this story in the first chapter, I apologize; my computer was malfunctioning and I'm still new at this :D Anyways just wanted to say that PJO and its characters belong to the one and only: Rick Riordan. Also, this story was not actually written by me; it was written by one of my best friends: Riley (not saying her last name for any of you stalkers out there) ;) Enjoy!**


End file.
